harmonic_song_observationfandomcom-20200213-history
Victoria Telep
Victoria Bree Telep is the main protagonist in Harmonic Song: Observation. She is known to be as the leader in her group, The Do-Re-Mi Kids (The DRM Kids). She is also known to be "The kindest girl in the group". Appearance She has a white skin, light blue eyes and honey blonde hair tied up in ponytail (Usually). Personality She is kind, sweet, helpful, supportive, bubbly, happy-go-lucky and funny. Sometimes, she can be hostile and sensitive. Sexuality She is an asexual girl who is not attracted to anyone. Interests Loves: Family, friends, snow, dancing, singing, Neapolitan flavor (Including Chocolate), anime, having fun, roleplaying, drawing, memes, cats, dogs, bunnies, hamsters, good dreams, helping people, APINK and BTS Hates: Sola and her crew, Valeria Hayes and her gang, Ruth Collins and her friends, mean people, criminals, masterminds, bullies, loanshark people, sexist people, pedophiles, nightmares and boredom Backstory Victoria was born at St. John's hospital of Sterling Heights, Michigan. At the age of 3, she was diagnosed with Autism. In 2009, she and her twin brother Jay got bullied by Mallory, Sapphire and Nicola, because of their disorder "Autism", and because they don't look alike. This kept on going, until.. Their own friend Chloe Jones told them to stop teasing and bullying Victoria and Jay so that they won't get humiliated. But unfortunately... The 3 girls bullied her by beating her up with a lot of pain. Jay and Victoria then told the teacher what was really happening. Their elementary teacher scolded the 3 girls. Afterwards, Jay and Victoria told their parents what was really happening... They were shocked.. An year later right after the bullying incident.. Victoria discover her drawing, dancing, roleplaying and singing talent, which made her family proud, she participated into the kids singing concert. She even appeared on TV. In 2014, she participated in American's Got Talent with her siblings Jay, Alayna, Leah, Vivian, Julie, Diane, Mimi and Beatrice, and they won. An year later... Her cousin Armonia got hit by a car when she saved Jay and Vivian and died, which made her family members cry, and her sister Leah thought it was Jay and Leah's fault.. In 2016, Victoria created the group called "The Do-Re-Mi Kids", with the help of her sisters Leah and Alayna.. Jay and Vivian decided to join in Victoria's group, but Leah declines it at first since she still hated them, but then Victoria and Alayna convinced her to accept them and Leah finally accepted them. 2 years later, Victoria and her siblings found out that Nate was cheating on Leah with Lina.. After Leah apologized to Jay and Vivian, Victoria sighs in relief. In 2019, Victoria, Leah and her siblings found out what was really happening to Lina and her friends. They have been brainwashed by Valeria Hayes. Victoria and her siblings also found out that Lina secretly had a crush on Leah, Nate asked Lina to be with her, but she declines it, then Nate threatened her, and she finally accepted him... That made Victoria and her siblings shocked, especially Leah. As of now, Victoria is still going on concerts with her members AKA her siblings. She even earned the title, "The kindest girl in the group", which made everyone proud of her. She still is grateful to her family. Allies Alayna Telep Leah Telep Jay Telep Vivian Telep Julie Telep Diane Telep Beatrice Telep Mimi Telep Audrey Telep Annie Telep Frankie Telep Ariel Telep Ava Telep Paisley Telep Kendall Telep Rosella Telep Kasey Telep Other family members (Especially Jon and Shari) Gavin Goad Chloe Jones Joey Johnson Lina Moore (Currently) Angelica Johnson (Currently) Amanda Silverstone (Currently) Lillian Jones (Currently) Nova Sabatella (Currently) Lucia Matthews Robin Matthews Thomas Velez Mason Velez Jack Velez Jimmy Velez Timmy Velez Austin Velez Liam Johnson Marissa Anderson Tiffany Anderson Mark Martinez Keith Martinez Makayla Martinez Brittany Martinez Nicole Martinez Elizabeth Martinez Bianca Martinez Oliver Wilson Mary Wilson Lucy Silva Rodney Silva Taylor Howard Aiden Howard Zoella Howard Summer Howard Angela Howard Marcia Howard Megumi Aomori Mei Aomori Lucas Jones Ramona Muller Sonia Harris Gary Torres and others Enemies Sola Howard Katia Bregoli Jacob Bonet Harper Bonet Miriam Jensen Ayane Aomori Valeria Hayes Nicola Wilson Sapphire Robinson Mallory Smith Jasmine Gilbert Ruth Collins Veronica Jones Sarah Modovoskii Trivia * Her favorite colors are yellow, cyan, green, hot pink, blue, purple and pink * Her favorite flavor is Chocolate * If she is in the roller coaster, she will scream in happiness * She and her siblings are getting along very well